


Animal Boxes

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [Short Two-sies] A short story about their animal boxes.Chapter 1: RollChapter 2: Natsu
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the standard disclaimer of not owning the series and hence this works is purely fanfiction :)
> 
> Warning: OOC-ness, Unbeta-ed

"Kyu..."

It was right after the third period. Having just finished their P.E class, their teacher had instructed him to bring the balls back to the storage and thus, after insisting to Gokudera and Yamamoto to return earlier, he ran to the changing room later than anyone. The all-familiar voice stopped him from going though. Carefully he scanned throughout the corridor and finally found a small curl-up porcupine staring at him in fear.

"You are..."

It was rare to see the animal without her owner nearby. Tsuna looked back and then ahead, the corridor was empty, everyone probably had already gotten back to class for the fourth period. He contemplated for a moment before finally squatted, careful not to alarm the small one, "Good day. Roll, isn't it? Ehm... why are you here alone?" He tried to speak as gently as he could as he remembered the porcupine could go berserk when she got scared.

Sensing no harm from the brunet, the small animal fidgeted a bit before approaching closer, "kyu...," she sounded as if she was crying.

Maybe she is. Tsuna thought.

The once cloud animal-box was pretty attached to her owner after all. Being left out, especially in such an empty place without no-one she knows, she'd be pretty scared and lonely.

As she got near, Tsuna laid open his hand on the floor. He waited until Roll accepted him and crawled onto his hand willingly, "Shall we go find your owner?"

If Hibari found him ditching the class, he'd definitely get bitten to death. However, Tsuna couldn't leave the poor pet unattended in such a place.

The first place he went to was the rooftop, of course after passing by the reception room to find it was empty. As expected, he found no one there. Well, if the owner was still inside the school, there was no way for him to leave the porcupine alone. However, it wasn't like he could search outside during school hours...

"Kyu...," detecting Tsuna's moment of falter, the animal once again let out a distressed sound. The brunet quickly put on a sheepish reassuring smile to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'll try," though he wasn't sure. He wasn't as close with his senior to know his thought of pattern, after all.

"I guess I have to do that, though..."

"Kyu~?"

Tsuna took a breath before swallowing a pill and activated his hyper mode. With orange flame flickered, the vongola don in-training flew to scan the perimeter. Once he found some men dressed in gakuran and red arm-bands in the backyard, Tsuna landed near and deactivated his flame to approach them.

"Excuse me..."

Upon his call and turned to see him, the gakuran-dressed pompadour men frowned, "You... Why are you here? Class already started. State your name and class."

Ugh... another violation in his schoolbook. "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A," nevertheless, he didn't want to create more trouble and just obediently did as told. "I'm looking for Hibari-san. I found his pet lost in school...," as proof, Tsuna gestured to Roll who hid shyly in his palm.

The men observed closely in thought. "Indeed, it's the chairman's porcupine... but why is it outside?"

"I think she is searching for Hibari-san..."

"Chairman, huh," they look at each other before informing, "Unfortunately, chairman is out on patrol and we also don't know his route..."

Although she couldn't speak their language, Roll seemed to understand what they were saying and let out a sad, "kyu...u..."

Afraid it would trigger the delicate animal, Tsuna quickly comforted her again, "D-don't worry. I'm sure Hibari-san will return soon. In the meanwhile, I'll stay with you in the reception room."

Weak to the defeated animal's expression, as well, the disciplinary committee members added, "We will also inform the chairman about the circumstances. Sawada, was it? Please take care of the chairman's pet."

It didn't seem he could return for the fourth lesson at all anyway. Petting carefully on the porcupine's face, he nodded to the group. "Well then shall we return?" and with that he turned his heel back to the school building.

Just like her owner, Roll was quiet most of the time. At first he was flustered, not knowing how to keep the pet preoccupied. With his own -Natsu, the lion cub liked to run around, playing with nearby interesting objects he could find. Roll though, was completely different. 

The moment Tsuna sat down on the couch, the small animal had been doing nothing but snuggling against him. While petting on the comfortable Roll, he couldn't help but wonder if this is how Roll and his owner had been doing daily.

"Hehehe," the image was just too cute to even think about.

"Laughing at nothing... what a weird child..." 

"Hiiiiieeee!!! Hi-Hibari-san!! Welcome back!" That was insanely fast.

"KYUUUU💜💜" Along with Tsuna's shriek, the porcupine who was snuggling on his lap just a minute earlier leaped to her owner happily.

Tsuna couldn't believe the ravenet could keep his stoic face despite he definitely was certain the porcupine's spines stabbed the man in her gleeful tackle.

Scooping the animal who was clutching on his clothes to his palm, the ravenet brought her eye to eye, "You... I thought you were sleeping and I made sure to close the door. Why were you running around outside carelessly?"

In response to her owner's chide, the porcupine made a sound of lament.

"Well, if you recognize your mistake, that's fine."

"Kyu!" Tsuna could almost hear the porcupine made her promise not to repeat the event anymore. Very obedient, isn't she?

Watching the animal was now safe and sound , Tsuna finally stood up and headed to the door, "W-well then... I will return to class now..."

Upon seeing the brunet's leaving, the cloud's pet hurriedly reached out to him, "Kyu...?" her eyes were obviously saying she didn't want him to go yet. Once attached, indeed she was a tough one.

He stood still for a moment, trying to find any words of excuse while ignoring the fact his scary senior was also in the room and it made even harder for him to say anything.

Unexpectedly though, Hibari was the first one to break the silence. "Here," with a piece of paper given to him, "I heard you missed the fourth period, you can have this." It was a permission slip. Probably the highest-rarity one to obtain since it was signed by yours truly. Reluctantly with a short grateful word, the brunet accepted the paper.

Once the paper was gone, Hibari took his pet gently while coaxing softly, "Let go, Roll. The little animal needs to attend the class."

"Kyu...," for her, the owner's words were the final and so she obediently released her little hands.

"T-thank you, Hibari-san," he really didn't know what to do if the porcupine wouldn't let him go.

The ravenet was unfazed as he brought the animal in his arm back to his desk where her small abode was.

"W-well then..."

"If you have some time, come visit. The little one seems to enjoy your company."

"Kyu!"

Compared to the unchanged expression of her owner, the porcupine was always, an honest one, she was spreading welcoming arms with a gleeful face.

After seeing such a cute gesture, there was no way Tsuna could reply with anything else beside, "Yes, I will!" 

Maybe next time he could also bring Natsu as her playmate. Or maybe some snacks made by his mother. Tsuna was full of such excited thoughts while walking back to his class. He had completely forgotten that the porcupine's owner would come as a set in those meetings.


	2. Natsu

Chilling breeze from the air conditioner changed into the warm sunlight, comfy layered bed had turned into a bed of sticking grasses. When Natsu awakened from his day slumber, the room he was supposed to sleep in had changed into what seemed to be a large garden.

Alerted, the animal raised to his feet, "Gao...?" overwhelmed and cautious of the unknown surrounding. With strengthened senses for danger, the cub perked once he felt the sign of an aura he knew too well. Relying on his intuition, the lion cub joyfully hopped towards the incoming figure.

"Gao~"

"Whoa!" A chest received his sudden tackle in surprise. "Ah, Natsu, so here you are!"

Snuggling to the chest, Natsu looked up to find... that it wasn't his owner. Hissing, the cub quickly jumped over and retreated from the arms, once again startling the human.

"W-why are you being vigilant now?" Despite exuding the same aura and had the same voice with the same glistening orange eyes as his owner, the human was obviously not his owner. Before him, stood a boy much smaller than his owner, dressed in a very neat attire with hairs colored like a pale ash.

Natsu stepped back when the other tried to close their distance. "Are you angry because I didn't find you faster?" It seemed the human was trying to get his mood better and sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry but father called so I had to talk to him. Right, Roll?" Upon the boy's call, a familiar porcupine peeped through the boy's shoulder and affirmed his question, "Kyu...?" and that was when their eyes met.

As if noticing the situation, the porcupine -Roll- panicked and made a gesture towards the human, "Kyuu, kyuu kyu kyuu kyuu!"

"Eh? What? What is it?" The action startled the grayish haired boy, "Is something wrong, Roll? Should I call father? Ah but, he was leaving... I know, I'll just call for dad then!"

"Kyuu kyuu kyuu!"

"Uhh I can't understand Roll like father... I don't know what you are talking about...," the boy was rubbing his neatly cut hair in distress, "Come Natsu, let's go to dad."

"Gao!"

"Natsu...?"

"Kyuuuu!!!"

"Whoa! Wait Roll! Don't go berserk here!" Alas the boy's short hands couldn't reach the porcupine who had jumped and enlarged her body.

Natsu could only watch as his fellow friend unleashed one of her abilities in what seemed a desperate situation.

Once again, Natsu perked up once he recognized an approaching familiar aura.

"Toya (兎弥)!!" This time the voice wasn't the familiar high-pitch he knew. "What happened?! Why does Roll go on rampage?!"

He turned his eyes from the growing porcupine to the upcoming steps. Brown spiky hairs coming closer in anticipation. Natsu curled on his feet, a bit afraid that it would be another human. That he would be jumping to conclusions.

When the sight of the kind orange eyes with the relaxing smell he had always fought alongside aroused his senses, a sudden thick white smoke surrounded him, alarming not only the animals but also the human.

"Natsu?!" He could hear the boy calling out to him, "Eh? Natsu?!" and another voice he knew for sure it was his owner.

"Gao..." The lion cub disappeared along with the sight of his grown-up owner figure left in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toya (兎弥) is inspired from a jp fic where there are children genetically modified with strongest people's DNA and some of them were from Hibari & Tsuna's. So yeah, he is genetically modified child of Hibari and Tsuna.  
> His name has the kanji of 兎 inspired from Gintama's Yato's "to (兎)" which could also mean "rabbit"
> 
> So they were a family of fish, bird, and rabbit :)))


End file.
